


Kimmy has a massage!

by HBNDoubleD



Series: For smut's sake... [3]
Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Bunkbeds, College, College Life, Dorms, Escalating, F/F, Kimmy Schmidt season 3, Kimmy is adorable, Massage, Massage Oils, Massages, Massaging, Muscles, Naivety, Rowing, Stripping, athlete, bold and getting bolder, bunks, college lesbian experience, crew - Freeform, female massage, quid pro quo, rub down, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBNDoubleD/pseuds/HBNDoubleD
Summary: After a whole day of rowing--ending in the machine's counter to break--Kimmy is sore and Xanthippe's feeling...generous.This is from season 3 so if you haven't seen it, there aren't many spoilers just some jokes that might be missed.





	Kimmy has a massage!

 

           Xanthippe was so fed up with her life back in New York she was considering changing her major to English just to show everyone how miserable she was; how could a thirty year old loser who was  _ literally  sheltered _ growing up be more popular than her? It’s not like she wanted the attention or anything─she just couldn’t believe Kimmy freakin’ Schmidt was at her dorm door, beaming that ridiculous smile of hers; she wanted so hard to close her out, to tell her roomies that it was that annoying dude down the way.

           “Ugh. You’re here. Great.” She muttered with a large roll of her big oak eyes.

           “What’s up Xan! My  _ WO- _ man with a plan!” Her hand thrust upwards with the constant expectation and let down of a high-five.

           “You’re such a dork.”

           “Kim! So great to see you! You ready to row up a storm tonight?” Xan’s tallest and most irritating roommate shoved past the sullen girl to thrust a palm into Kimmy’s outstretched hand with a mighty clap.

           They both leaned into each other and actually raised their volumes, joining in harmony, “With the storms consent of course!” then bursting into laughter─it was clear Kimmy wasn’t entirely sure why, but loved it nonetheless.

 

           Xanthippe plopped her spoiled ass on the top bunk, nibbled on a stale cookie, and picked up her comic book about a bird superhero; a guise to hold her gaze over the top of. Just because her roommates didn’t like her, and her old nemesis happened to be their new toy, didn’t mean that this wasn’t  _ still her room too.  _ As much as she hated to admit it─her name was on the damn thing─she wasn’t going to leave and give them the satisfaction.

           She watched silently, the two girls chatted away about class, and practice, and when they started undressing it was clear that she may as well have been not there for as much as they noticed her. Her roommate she had seen change several times already and had yet to impress her with anything─her body simply just wasn’t attractive to her.

           When Kimmy danced her way out of the tight fighting vibrant pink jeans she was so fond of─well that was a different story─Xan unintentionally held her breath and didn’t blink as her pale but strong thighs appeared. The bottom of her shirt did little to hide the uncharacteristically risque panties Kimmy was wearing. Xan ducked enough to cover her blushing cheeks─not that anyone was looking─but not enough that she lost her view.

           Her roommate got and stayed naked longer than was necessary─clearly trying to coax something out, almost finding reasons not to get dressed. Kimmy on the other hand showed some grace─attempted anyways─as she tried to hop quickly into her training shorts.  _ Nobody needs to see your cooch, put it away─you don’t even need to get naked.  _ Xanthippe thought with a smile.

           Kimmy crossed her arms in front of her and with a fluid movement peeled her shirt clean off─even though Xan thought she looked better with the long hair, the short suited her  in more ways than visually. She was wearing a matching pink racerback sports bra; with a simple kick off her feet to remove her sandals she was, as she put it: “Ready to rock.”

 

           After a while it really was hard not to be more interested in the the dashing adventures of Fowl Female and her bird vision over the voyeuristic pleasures she was having. Simply felt, no matter the girl─watching someone row on a stationary machine was kind of boring. Her only snippets of entertainment was the commentary.

           “Come on, really dig in there deep, she can take it!” 

           Xan smiled as she watched Kimmy struggle desperately not to say it.

           “Don’t expect it to be easier when wet.”

           Another blush, smile, but forced silence.

           “Thrust it Kimmy! If I can’t feel it, you’re not trying hard enough!”

 

           Xan giggle aloud and couldn’t help herself. “That’s what she said.”

           Kimmy snorted, but was alone.

           “Oh my goddess! Rude! I thought you left to go exploit the middle class or something!”

           “Hey…” was all she managed.

           “And seriously Zoon?! Tee-doubleyou-ess-doubleyou?  _ Really? _ Can you  _ be  _ any more regressive?”

           She gave her a  _ fucks-not-given _ face.

           “That is...NOT...what she said. Okay Zoon?”

           “It’s Xan, but whatever. Chill out. It’s just a joke.” She looked at Kimmy for help with the suddenly angry xth wave feminist.

           “You don’t know who SHE is, or what SHE said. Don’t pretend to. Ugh. She could have had very good reasons to have said... _ whatever _ she may or may not have said! Who are you to put words in her mouth? Don’t put anything in my mouth!”

           “That’swhatshesaid.” Kimmy sputtered out almost uncontrollably.

           “No! Not you too Kim! She didn’t say that! She didn’t! I’m so triggered, I can’t even. LITERALLY can’t even.”

           The girl stormed out as quickly as she had been flustered...something in her face when she noticed Xan was still there seemed to point that it was more an excuse or chance than anything. The two looked at each other dumbfoundedly.

 

           Kimmy put her mind back to rowing and Xan silently continued to watch her. They both were unconsciously waiting for her to burst back in eventually but when Kimmy broke the machine’s counter, it became clear she was on a long walk...or row maybe.

           “Whew! Guess nine-nine-nine-nine-nine is my new record!”

           “Wait, is that strokes or miles?”

           Kimmy just shrugged. It was certainly late enough in the evening.

           “Why do you like that so much? Rowing?”

           “I dunno. Keeps my mind clear. You know, you can stand jus─”

           “Yeah yeah, ten seconds at a time...but, I mean...why? Isn’t that just like the crank?”

           “That’s what she said!”

           Xan just shook her head.

           “I guess. When I’m done I’m all sore and tired and I hurt all over so it  _ feels _ different. Like I’m actually doing something─instead of just providing renewable electricity for a man-boy cave.”

           She nodded in understanding.

           Kimmy stood slowly, in obvious pain.

           “You should take it easy. You might’ve just rowed the down the entire coast. You need to rest your muscles. Go get a massage or something.”

           “A mah-huh-now?”

           “Seriously, you’re not five...a massage.”

           “I’m not getting the mess-sage.”

           “You know that thing that Jacqueline gets for her dog.”

           Kimmys face contorted in disgust, about a breath away from protesting.

           “Not  _ that thing... _ the rub down. You’ve never had a massage?”

           Her mouth crimp and she looked away with a minute shake, a Kimmy sign of complete ignorance.

           “You mean, the Rev─ _ Voldemort _ ─he never made you rub him down...anywhere?”

           “No...He always used Gretchen, her hands are like…”

 

           Xanthippe felt weird for wanting to make Kimmy feel nice, but she wanted to feel Kimmy and that felt weird, so she decided to ignore all that and try to be a good person...for now. “Here, lay down on the bed down here.”

           Kimmy sat and then laid back, as Xan came down the ladder she instructed her to flip, to which it was clear she  _ really didn’t know _ what she was doing. “No, god, like this.” Her hand nervously pulled her body into position, her hands making small static pulses as they met Kimmy’s warm and tense flesh; finally glad that her face was down so she couldn’t see just how red Xan was becoming.

 

           Kimmy was wearing much,  _ much  _ less than she had been used to and even though technically Xan had all the power in their relationship, as the kid she never felt it─here it was different, as she climbed on top of Kimmy she felt the power she never had before. Xan hadn’t been aware of how short her skirt was until she felt her bare thighs make contact with Kimmy’s own, she could only hope she wasn’t as wet as she imagined she was going to be.

           She resisted the urge to cup Kimmy’s plump butt and give it a firm grip─those shorts practically begged her to. Instead she laid her fingers delicately on the patches of skin the sports bra revealed, pressing into her tense muscles and producing immediate results.

           “Oooohhhh.” Kimmy moaned.

           “Um, what was that?”

           “Uh, I─sorry...that felt good.” 

           Xan could tell that Kimmy was now blushing, she pressed her finger in deeper, causing Kimmy to release another ecstatic noise; she shifted slightly under Xan grasp. A smile brewed on her face as she realized the control she had over the girl that had it over her for so long.

           “This is going to be good.” She whispered to herself.

           She had plenty of practice on her stupid friends─they were awful, but she was pretty good─Xan adjusted herself and assumed her form. She enjoyed seeing this taut little redhead squirm and moan at her whims.

           Her weight─what little of it─pressed forward as she closed the gap between them, her forearms and elbows touching down onto Kimmy’s back; Xan was entranced by the little hairs standing up on Kimmy’s neck. Her breath shook slightly when she realized it was her doing that─she pressed in harder, Kimmy shouted out.

           “Oh! I’m sorry!”

           “Hmhhmhhhh no no...that was─that was needed.” Kimmy’s breath was short and she wore a smile─not the goofy girl smile that Xan was used to.

           “Are you─are you liking this?”

           “Yeaaaah.”

           It was instinctive for her to be angry at this but she fought it.

           “I’m glad.” She thought about phrasing, she wasn’t sure but decided to go for it anyway, “Is there um...anywhere you want me to work on...I’m pretty good at this you know, or whatever, it’s stupid, I don’t know…”

           “My legs.” She said pretty swiftly.

           “Right...rowing...duh.”

           “I mean…” Kimmy flipped her head to look back at her, “If you want to that is.”

           “I do! I mean, sure.”  _ Shit...stupid Xan stupid. _

           “Cool.” Kimmy put her face back down on the pillow and smiled.

 

           Xan scooted off of her and switched directions, pulling Kimmy’s bare feet into her hands, lifting them from the covers. Her toenails were freshly painted pink with small white strips adorning the edges; one of Kimmy’s favorite post-bunker pasttime. Xan’s thumbs dug deep into her arches and produced deep moans of a different kind.

           Her hands worked over her feet and ankles, creating severe spine-tingling  _ pops  _ along the way; squeezing her sore yet all-but-delicate muscles up her legs. Kimmy got a little ticklish around the calves and back of the knee area, producing adorable little giggles that Xanthippe couldn’t help but admire.

           Xan’s heart picked up the pace as her fingers crawled their way up the backs of Kimmy’s thighs, daring themselves to work inward as they go upward. She was becoming lustful and knew it. “Hold on.” She whispered as she reached blindly up to her own bunk, fumbling around until withdrawing “massage oil”.

           “OOoo!” Kimmy jolted at the sudden cool liquid dripping onto her skin.

           “Sorry...should’ve mentioned that…”

           “What is it?” She tried to look back, but awkwardly so.

           “Oils, this’ll help a lot. You’re really tight.”

           “That’s what she said.” Kimmy snickered.

           “ _ Really? _ ” Xan lifted an eyebrow. ”Wait, you don’t know what that means do you…”

           She tried to play it off but Xan saw through it.

           “Of course not. Forget I said anything. Just relax.”

           She began to lay pressure on Kimmy’s muscles, this time with the added assistance of lubrication; Kimmy immediately lost control and reverted back into a puddle of moans and squeaks.

           Kimmy’s body made Xanthippe salivate, she ran her fingers up and down her legs, making sure every inch of them was as wet as she was becoming. With little resistance she pried her legs apart and worked on the innermost areas─Kimmy’s moans began to become more carnal than before.

           Her thumbs dug in deep as they slid along Kimmy’s legs, pressing the parts of her never before touched; it was clearly needed. Xan’s eyes were firmly affixed to her backside, her hands tempting her to move closer and closer; before she even realized it, Kimmy’s bubble was firmly in her grasp.

           “Umm...Xan?”

           Normally she would’ve died of embarrassment, but Kimmy was under her control now. She decided to flex it, “Take these off. The lotion is just going to ruin them anyways.”

           “But…”

           “Do you want your body to feel better or not? I’m doing you a favor here, normally _the_ _help_ is the one─”

           “Okay okay!”

           Kimmy nervously stuck her thumbs into the elastic waistline of her running shorts, and with a deep breath and a new ten-count, began to wiggle them down. Her back arched as the fabric reached her knees and forced her butt into the air to get them the rest of the way down.

           Xan offered no assistance, merely stared at the underwear she merely got a peek at before. The kind that was nothing more than lacy fabric across her hips and a cute little triangle that disappeared the rest down her crack. Something so very-unKimmy that it astounded her─she would’ve expected panties with some kind of cartoon character or maybe even those granny trousers─this was...almost too much for her; almost.

           Slathering a bit more lotion on her palms she wasted no time thinking, she had to grab that ass before she lost the will. Sure enough, the butt massage was very necessary, Kimmy became a convulsing ball of moans once more. Xan was giving her an honest massage, if not one that was becoming bolder by the moment.

           Without asking this time, she grabbed Kimmy’s underwear and pulled them off─Kimmy’s whole body began to scarlet. “Just relax.” she whispered again, and after a thought commanded “this too.” she clawed at the sports bra and got Kimmy to help removing it─before either of them were prepared for it, she lay completely nude.

           Lotion flowed regardless as Xan slicked her up, working on all the places previously covered─which wasn’t much but she couldn’t deny it. Her nails began to make appearances as she dragged them down Kimmy’s back; gladly producing all sorts of shallow breathing and cute noises. With no small amount of courage she began to grope Kimmy’s butt once more─not even trying to massage, but simply taking every opportunity she could.

           Repositioned she had a clear sight of Kimmy’s moistening labia as she worked the fat and muscle back and forth; showing and concealing. Her own breath quivering as her thumbs dared closer and closer as she went high and inside, eventually so close she knew it was only a matter of time before she actually did.

           “Um, Kimmy?”

           “Yeah?” She breathed out dreamily.

           “I”m gonna massage, well─just tell me if you  _ don’t like it. _ ”

           Her thumb graces the wet edge of Kimmy’s tight-lipped vagina, and after no intital refusal begins to pet it again. The was no auditory cue, but watching Kimmy’s mouth hang open and her eyes shut pleasantly, Xan figured she wasn’t going to get a protest anytime soon. Her index finger slid in without resistance. 

           “OOooooohhh.” Kimmy moaned out.

           “Good?”

           “Yeahhhh.”

           “Good. Just─enjoy yourself.”  _ Because I know I will.  _ She slipped a finger within herself and kept pace.

 

           Kimmy was powerful in more ways than one, her flexing nearly caused Xan a dislocation several times; she had been worried that she’d hurt  _ her... _ not the other way around. In order to bolster herself, she let her middle finger reinforce her control─Kimmy’s silent pants became vocal.

           Her hands clawed at the bedspread as Xan picked up the pace, thrusting her herself within. Before long─at least before Xan thought was long─Kimmy convulsed from head to toe, squeezing down hard on her fingers; screaming out in ecstasy.

           She needed more, the girl may not have been used to cumming even once, but damnit she had barely gotten _ herself  _ going; Kimmy was going to have to learn pacing. 

           “Flip over.” 

           Kimmy was out of breath.

           Xanthippe was impatient and rolled her over. Kimmy blushed and covered her nipples. “Nobody told me I would be in my  _ birthday suit. _ ”

           “Would you feel better if I was too─equal footing or whatever?”

           Kimmy did that thing with her lips and tilted her head─a consideration.

           It took some of the pleasure away─being fully clothed while someone lie naked and orgasmic below you─she didn’t want to give up her control so easily.

           “Take them off me then.”

           “Xan says huh now?”

           “Well, I took your clothes off, so if you want to make this equal then─”

           “I gotta take your clothes off, right.”

           She pulled herself to knees and elbows as Xan laid back─Kimmy’s hands fumbled slightly with the belt on her skirt.

           “Wait, does that mean I have to give you a massage as well?”

           “Wh─”

           “Because I loooved whatever that was, but I don’t think I can do it as good as you on my first try.”

           Xan smiled, blushed, and quivered all at once. “Only if you want to...I don’t mind.”

           She nodded happily to be let off the hook. Her eyes beamed as wide as her smile and she got back to undressing her former nanny, who realized she just got more power than she had anticipated. Her teeth bite her lip as she watched Kimmy slid down her skirt and underwear, then bob back up to pull her out of her shirt.

           They were incredibly close as Kimmy pulled her in to undo her bra from behind, she wanted so badly in that moment to kiss her─but there was no possible way of knowing what was going on in that goofy brain of hers─who knew in what context this was playing for her, but as long as she was into it, Xan didn’t want her to stop.

           Kimmy calmly─as though suddenly  _ not _ being the only one naked actually did calm her down─she placed her hands at her sides loosely and closed her eyes. This time it was Xan counting to ten in her head─though backwards─she looked hungrily over Kimmy’s body.

           Rubbing oils into and moans out of Kimmy’s front side kept Xan entertained for sometime─her hands gracefully sliding up and down her legs caused Kimmy’s surprising ample chest jiggle; it was nearly hypnotizing to her in that moment. 

           Brazenly she straddled her once more, letting her moist lips meet flesh─Kimmy might’ve noticed if she wasn’t so wet herself (in more ways than one since the massage oil made her glisten in the light)─subconsciously, their clitori were seeking each other as they shifted.

 

\---To be continued---

 

 

...sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrrry...I lost my internet connection so i've just been sitting on this one for a while. I'll upload it when I finish but I figured a heavy tease is better than not.


End file.
